


Darkness Is Coming

by Maddyrose711



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddyrose711/pseuds/Maddyrose711
Summary: It’s been 1 month since Peter has been brought back from the dead from Thanos’ snap.Adjusting back to his life wasn’t easy for Peter when bills started pilling up causing him to have to balance school, work, Mays boyfriend and the new lizard hurting everyone in his town.OrPeters psychological trauma causes him to loose more than he bargained for.^^I’m really shitty at summaries sorry.





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!, This is my first fanfic I’ve done in a year so I’m sorry if it’s really shitty. I’m just trying to get myself in the habit of writing again. Feel free to come and chat with me on my tumblr @TheDarknessIsComing

Peter awoke from his sleep in an instant, sweating and panting as a panic attack began to settle in.

It’d been a four months since Peter had ‘died’. But it had only been one month since he was brought back.

He had nightmares almost every night, the terror of when he almost lost oxygen, the fight around New York and the moment he died.

Him trying his best to hold on to life, begging, pleading for Mr. Stark to magically help him.

The memories replayed in his head over and over as he tried to catch his breath. All he wanted was for all of it to stop.

He turned over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone.

_2:48AM_

He sighed. He still had a few hours until school started, and he could never fall back asleep after a nightmare.

School had been the worst of it, the district had no clue what to do when half the students had missed large portions of the curriculum. So their big plan was to just offer after school help in hopes that would fix everything.

He sighed once more as he got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, he then turned to the counter only to see the open mail and unpaid bills scattered across it.

Almost everything had been going great since he came back, he’d been able to patrol more, hang out with Mr. Stark and was surprisingly doing good in school.

Until the bills started rolling in.

May had held a funeral for Peter after he ‘died’. Bought a tombstone and everything.

That stuff wasn’t cheap, not to mention all the regular bills that started coming in.

Peter remembered struggling for money after Ben died, losing certain things for a week, like hot water or electricity. He remembered that whenever he wanted to watch a movie or play a game he’d wait and go to Ned’s house so the bills wouldn’t be too high.

But now he could legally work so he could actually help May. He was still only 15 so there were very few people that would hire him. But one of which was the movie theater a few blocks from his house.

Peter applied for the job and got an interview a couple weeks later. He was hired on the spot. He didn’t tell anyone beside May though. If he said anything Tony would just write a check to help- and he didn’t want to bother him.

He knows it sounds stupid- how can a billionaire be bothered by money? Its because Peter didn’t just die in his arms, he begged and apologized, giving Mr. Stark nightmares and ptsd. Since being brought back Peters been trying his best to make Tony proud and not show any signs of distress.

Now he had no clue how he would manage his home life with May, school, Spider-Man and hanging out with friends.

He sighed once more before going back to his room and putting the suit on. No good would come from him just sitting around.

 

_10:49AM_

Peter sat on the bleachers in gym as he was already out in dodgeball.

“Any weekend plans?” Ned asked as he walked over in defeat from the game and sat by Peter.

“Going to the compound” Peter replied, “Helping Mr. Stark upgrade shit”

“Man I still can’t believe you get to hang out with the avengers- or the fact that you are an avenger!” Ned replied in a whisper.

Peter faked a smile and tried to act as if the words didn’t hurt him. Like they didn’t remind him of the terror of what happened on that day. He was going to reply with a cheeky comment when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

-  
_Happy_  
“Picking you up after school. Don’t be late.”  
-

Tony insisted when Peter came back that he had to come over every weekend so they could hang out and Peter could get to know the avengers.

-  
_Peter_  
“Got it”  
-

He sent the reply back as his enhanced hearing picked up a conversation from across the gym.

“Mr. Jacobs I can’t play” a girl told the teacher.

“Why?” The older man asked irritated by this happening a million times everyday.

“I- I just don’t feel so good” She replied, “You know I have a headache and I have cramps and-....”

The words started to fade out as Peters heart rate went up and his breathing increased.

Those words...

The feeling came back to him all at once. The pain his body felt as it began to die, how it tried so hard to heal back. How it felt like he was being ripped to shreds once he started disintegrating.

“Peter you okay?” Ned asked starring at him.

“Yeah, I- I just stayed up late and didn’t eat breakfast” He lied, “I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick.”

Peter got up in a hurry not bothering to get a hall pass or anything. He got out of the gym and practically ran to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall.

“Breathe” He whispered to himself as tears started coming out of his eyes.

The feeling of Tony’s hand on his chest as they fell to the ground on Titan made it harder to breathe.

The weight on his chest brought back the more buried memories of the vulture and how a building was crushed on top of him.

The vomiting began seconds after, even without breakfast it was still a lot.

The panic attacks were something he’d had even before the snap, they just weren’t as common as they are now.

He was on his knees with his head over the toilet. His body was dry heaving now and Peter continued crying in pain.

He began shaking and he had a thin layer of sweat covering him. The dry heaving continued for what seamed like forever. Once it finally stopped he checked his phone.

_11:20AM_

The period ended in five minutes and then his lunch started.

He quickly got up and flushed the toilet before washing his hands and trying to look as presentable as possible.

He walked back into the gym where everyone was putting dodgeballs away and heading towards the locker rooms. He quickly blended in with the crowd without anyone beside Ned ever knowing he was gone.

This was going to be a long day.

 

_2:30PM_

“Study! the end of course exam is Monday and is worth fifty percent of your grade!” Mrs. Ballinger yelled as the final bell rang for the day.

Peter sighed as he stuffed his binder in his book bag. This had been the longest week yet.

The halls were stuffed with people making last minute weekend plans and those who were trying to get to their bus in time.

“YO! Penis Parker!!” Flashed screamed and punched his shoulder as he walked past him.

The joke did what it always did and made people laugh and stare. Peter never liked it, and never would understand why other people would.

Once he made it outside it wasn’t hard to spot Happy’s car, it was the only all black car with windows tinted to the legal max.

Peter hopped into the back of it and put his book bag at his side.

“How was school?” Happy asked as he started driving

“It was fine.” Peter said dryly, “How’s work been?”

“Good” Happy replied.

-

Happy had survived the snap, he’d been right beside Tony the entire time once he got down from Titan. He’d seen the way Tony changed after Peter died, how he was so utterly depressed and how it destroyed him. He saw how Tony was working long days and nights coming up countless plans on how to reverse the snap.

But he’d also seen how Peter had changed since being brought back. He was no longer the bubbly kid who asked a million questions and spammed him with texts and voicemails. He was quiet now, he kept to himself. He had bags forming under his eyes, his leg was always shaking like he was nervous about something. Even though Happy never really knew the kid it still hurt him a little, to know he was already so hurt at a young age.

-

 

_3:15PM_

“Thanks Happy” Peter said as he got out of the car and walked up the staircase into the compound.

He opened the glass doors and stepped inside to essentially a waiting room. There were couches that probably cost as much as college tuition scattered across.

Peter knew the protocol and went down the hallway until he got to a door that required hand print and voice access.

“Name?” Friday said through the intercom.

“Peter Parker” he said as it began to scan his hand.

“Access granted” Friday said as the door unlocked.

Peter opened it and walked into the living quarters of the compound. There was a bedroom and bathroom for every single official Avenger, a huge living room, a kitchen, and laundry room. Everyone could come and go as they pleased.

Peters room was right next door Rhodeys, and across from Clint’s. His room at the compound was the size of his whole apartment in Queens. He had a queen bed, a flat screen tv, a closet, dresser, and a computer. Not to mention Tony had Star Wars and other old eighties movie posters hung up over the walls.

“Peter” Friday came over the intercom, “Tony would like me to inform you that he’s already in the lab and you can head down there when your ready”

“Ok” Peter said as he threw his book bag down on his bed, taking out his Spider-Man suit before heading down to the lab.

-

“Hey Pete” Tony said as the kid entered the lab, “How was school?”

“It’s Friday” Peter began, “So it was good”

Tony nodded as he continued typing on his Stark version of an iPad. Peter sat down on a stool and put his suit on the table.

“You ripped it?” Tony asked as he walked over to Peter.

“Oh yeah” Peter said referring to the suit, “Small incident from last night”

“You ok?” Tony asked examining the hole.

“Yeah” Peter replied, “It barley left a scratch”

“When did this happen?” Tony continued as he carried the suit over to his computer.

“Last night” Peter said.

“Last night?” Tony asked, “Around what time?”

“Does it matter?” Peter asked trying to get out of a curfew lecture.

“Uh yeah” Tony said with a bit of sass before getting serious, “When ever your injured or the suit is damaged your AI-“

“Karen” Peter said interrupting him.

“Yeah Karen” Tony said glaring at him, “Is suppose to automatically tell me”

“Well Mr. Stark it’s not even that big of a deal” Peter began, “It healed in like two seconds tops”

Tony ignored him for a second while he typed away on his computer.

“Plus it’s a small hole so Karen probably didn’t even care about it-“

Peter was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

 

-  
_Manager (Kelly)_  
Hey Peter, sorry for being last minute, but Joe just called off for the whole weekend. Can you come in tonight? 7pm-12am. Also is possible for you to come in tomorrow and Sunday too?  
-

 

Peter knew he needed the money badly but of all nights? Plus this weekend? This was his only time he got to hang out with Mr. Stark and the avengers-

“It happened at five in the morning?” Tony asked irritated as he looked up from his computer, “What were you fighting crime on your way to school?”

“No... No it’s just I couldn’t sleep and I figured I could just go out a couple hours-“

“Couple hours?” Tony began, “What time did you leave your house?”

“Around three” Peter whispered looking down.

“Three in the morning?!” Tony asked even more irritated, “Pete- I thought you knew better. Especially on a school night”

“I do, it’s just-“

“Do you know what May would do to me if she found out about this?” Tony continued sighing, “God it’d be worse than when...”

He stopped, and Peter didn’t need to hear him continue to know what he would say.

The weight came back to Peters chest as glimpses of what he figured went down when Tony got back from Titan, and had to tell May what happened.

They both sat in silence for a second before Peters phone buzzed again at the two minute mark for the message.

Peter stared at it, he didn’t want to leave Mr. Stark but he also had to make sure May and him had a place to sleep next month.

-  
_Peter_  
Yeah no problem.  
-

“Everything okay?” Tony asked cooling down.

“Yeah...” Peter began thinking of a lie, “It’s just May texted. She wants me to come home tonight so we can have dinner and she can introduce me to her new boyfriend”

It was a petty lie but it still made Peter feel so... so wrong inside. He wanted to stay and hang out with Tony in the lab until one of them passed out and then do their usual Saturday ritual of binge watching tv on the couch in the living room.

“Oh” Tony responded awkwardly, “What time?”

“She wants me home by six thirty” Peter said looking at the ground.

“Friday” Tony began, “Inform Happy to have the car ready around five thirty to take Peter home.”

“Got it boss” Friday responded.

“Mr. Stark i’m s-“ Peter began.

“Stop.” Tony said interrupting him, “The last thing I need to hear is you saying those words.”

Peter froze, he’d forgotten how much damage he’d accidentally done to Tony.

“Let’s just fix your suit before you leave” He said.

“Okay” Peter whispered as he followed Tony to a different table.

-

“Curfew is eleven on school nights” Tony said as he started putting stuff away, “Seriously if you’re out later than midnight I’ll have Karen send me your location and I’ll be there within seconds to lecture you”

“Understood” Peter said as grabbed his suit.

“Happy’s outside waiting so get going” Tony said once more, “Have fun with the boyfriend”

“I’ll try” Peter said as he headed towards the door, “Thank you Mr. Stark”

“No problem Pete”

Peter walked out of the lab and stopped by his room to pickup his book bag. This all felt stupid to him. He felt awful for leaving Mr. Stark after only being here a couple hours.

Well the whole thing wasn’t technically a lie, May did have a boyfriend but Peter had met him before the snap ever happened.

He sighed as he left the building. Was this what his life was now? Laboring away during every ounce of his free time?

 

All he knew was that this was going exhausting, but there was no other choice.


	2. Human Lizard

_6:30AM_

_**Snooze** _

 

_6:39AM_

**_Snooze_ **

 

_6:48AM_

**_Snooze_ **

_6:55AM_

With a groan Peter rolled over in his bed and turned his alarm off for the final time.

He’d worked so much over the weekend along with Spider-Man he was actually able to fall asleep for once, even if exhaustion was the cause of it.

Working fourteen more hours than usual and making the bare minimum wasn’t something Peter had gotten used to yet.

“Shit” he muttered slowly got up from his bed realizing his was thirty minutes behind from his normal schedule.

School started at eight so Peter finally pulled himself out of his room and headed for the bathroom.

“Seriously?” He let out in a murmur seeing how the only bathroom in the apartment was locked shut.

He turned the other way and shuffled into the kitchen:living room to find May making herself coffee.

“I’m going to be late” He said irritated as he sat down on the couch still tired.

“Why?” She asked as she took her cup from the keurig.

“I’m already running behind and he’s hogging the bathroom” Peter groaned.

“You know Richard always gets ready around this time” May replied as she sat next to him on the couch.

“Ok but why doesn’t he just do it at his house” Peter uttered.

“Peter” May hesitated trying to choose her words carefully, “If you’re not okay with him and I dating-“

“No May it’s not that” Peter began.

“Are you sure?” She asked, “I know I kind of just threw it on you once you.... came back-“

“May really it’s fine” Peter said trying to block any conversation about the snap, “I’m just grumpy is all”

It’d been a little over a year since Ben died. The fact that May had someone there for her when he was gone made him feel better about the whole situation.

“Eat some breakfast while you’re waiting” May told him as she checked the time on her phone and stood up, “I have to get going now though”

“Bye Love you” He said as he stayed on the couch.

“Love you too” She replied as she grabbed her purse, “Good luck with finals”

Peters eyes shot open in panic as the words came out of her mouth.

Amid all of the chaos over the weekend he’d managed to completely forget it was finals week.

“Shit” he whispered as he ran to his room to grab any sort of studying material he could.

The day had barley begun but he already knew it was going to suck big time.

 

_2:45PM_

Peter walked home with his head phones in his ears blaring over played pop music.  
He ended up being fifteen minutes late to school but made it in time to take the the first of five final tests. He was ninety percent sure he’d done ok his biology final for the year, he had one everyday this week.

The days consisted of sitting at a desk for three hours not being allowed to get up or make any noise. Then transitioning to all of his classes crammed in at the last minute.

It was hectic.

On the bright side most of his teachers just gave him study halls but the bad part was Flash now had more time to take digs at Peter in front of everyone.

He didn’t have a shift at the theater today so he could go home and study and maybe be able to stop some crime later.

-  
Peter could smell the scent of nicotine coming from his apartment before he even left the elevator.

Richard was there.

Just what he needed after the first day of finals week.

Peter knew Richard, but at the same time he didn’t know anything about Richard.

May and him began dating before the snap even happened, but Peter never got to meet him until he got he was brought back. Since then the man had pretty much moved in with them.

He turned his key into the lock and made his way in. Richard was sitting on the couch with a cigarette in his hand watching some old rerun of a movie.

“Oh Peter it’s you” Richard said turning his head to acknowledge the boy before taking a drag of his cigarette.

“Yeah it’s me” Peter awkwardly stated as he went into the kitchen to grab a water.

“How’s the job going?” Richard asked as he turned the tv volume down and stood up.

“Fine” He replied not really wanting to have a conversation at the moment.

“What all do you do there?” Richard asked.

“Uh I do concession, sell tickets, and clean theaters” Peter said as he turned to the man and leaned his back in the kitchen counter.

“How much you makin an hour?” He asked as he took another drag on his cigarette.

“Minimum wage” Peter said, “It’s better than nothing”

“Yeah I thought it was about time you started helping your aunt around here” Richard said blandly as smoke came out of his mouth.

“Yeah me too” Peter said dryly as he waited for this conversation to be over.

“Why didn’t you go over to Starks this weekend?” Richard asked as he put the remainder of his cigarette in an ashtray.

“I got called into work” Peter said as he clenched onto his water bottle a little harder.

Something in Peters gut was warning him that this was weird, the obvious had already been stated on what he was up to during the past weekend.

“Hmm.” Richard groaned, “What do you even do there anyway?”

“I’m an intern” he lies, “I do coffee runs, file paperwork and I get to see how a business runs”

“You ever meet head guy?” Richard asks with a smirk.

“Tony Stark?” Peter asked getting a nod from Richard, “Yeah...yeah we’re friends”

Richard let out a laugh as he leaned on the counter across from Peter.

“I just don’t get what he sees in you” Richard said harshly, “Don’t take it the wrong way but what makes you so... special?”

Peter looked down, trying to function words out but not truly knowing how to respond to that.

“Look kid I’m just trying to help you out” Richard continued, “Just look out for yourself. I mean it’s Tony frickin Stark, what’s a mega billionaire want to do with a broke kid from Queens? It’s just a publicity stunt waiting to happen”

“What?” Peter now asked harshly wondering where Richard could ever get that idea.

“The man doesn’t have a good track record” Richard stated, “If media we’re to get word that he’s helping a fifteen year old orphan boy fulfill his dreams it would be a huge boost in his reputation.”

Peter was stunned, is that all people saw him as? The poor orphan boy who needed guidance to help achieve his dreams.

“Look kid I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings-“

“Don’t call me kid” Peter snapped at him as the weight on his chest reappeared, “I’m going to go study now. Don’t bother me”

He rushed out of the kitchen and went to him room as the panic attack begun.

“What the hell?” Peter asked himself as his breathing sped up and he started to sweat.

That had been his first conversation with Richard where May wasn’t deciding the topics, he hadn’t expected him to be so... so rude.

Peter collapsed onto his bed trying to breathe, he wasn’t sure what triggered the panic attack this time but it was awful.

 

_9:25PM_

“Knock knock” May said hypocritically as she barged through his bedroom door, “Hey honey”

“Hey May” He replied as he turned in his desk chair to face her.

“Richard left a couple hours ago” She began, “I’m gonna head off to bed, you need anything?”

“No I’m good” Peter said with a yawn, “Goodnight see you tomorrow”

“Goodnight” she smiled as she closed the door.

Peter sighed as he stared at his computer studying his notes.

“Fuck this” he whispered as stood up and went to his closet for the Spider-Man attire.

“Good evening Peter” Karen spoke as he put the mask on.

Peter opened his window and climbed onto the staircase.

“Currently I’ve pin pointed a serious attack, leaving ten injured” Karen said subtly “but it’s in Manhattan-“

“Say no more tell me how to get there” Peter interrupted her.

Maybe this is what he needed, getting back into his old habits. Maybe it would help calm him down knowing he helped as many as possible.

Peter began swinging through the air speeding the half an hour trip up.

-  
“There are reports of some sort of lizard human roaming the city” Karen informed him as he got closer.

Peter landed on a rooftop as he looked over where the attack was.

“Lizard Human?” Peter asked confused.

“Bystanders say the attacker was standing on two legs but had the body of a lizard” Karen continued, “The physical description is tall, very broad shoulders with muscle, Sideways oval eyes, long tongue, sharp teeth, along with it being black with white outlines on its chest”

Peter listened to her as he looked down at the crime scene, there was blood everywhere. Three ambulances and six police cars. He heard cries and people calling loved ones and he also saw the crowd that gathered around as they began taking videos.

“Karen any trace of this guy?” Peter asked.

“Im picking up signs of an unusual presence a block away on a rooftop” Karen responded, “Based on injuries reported it would seem that the lizard figure has enhanced strength as well as vast fighting skills”

“Noted” Peter replied.

“Enhanced fighting mode is recommended, would you like to activate?” Karen asked.

“What is with you and instant kill mode Karen?” Peter asked as he moved closer to where the creature was supposedly at.

“Is that a no Peter?” Karen asked.

Peter sighed, “No, I’m not killing anybody”

“Understood”

Peter crept his way over a few rooftops before he could finally see the outline of the thing.

It was kneeling down with its back turned to him looking over the edge of the building.

“Body position inspection would appear the lizard is preparing to go into attack mode” Karen said.

“It’s go time” Peter whispered to himself as he made one last leap over to the same rooftop as the lizard.

The impact of his feet to the cement made the so called lizard jump up and turn to him, the darkness masked over the top of him so no visual description could be picked up by Peter.

“Hey asshole” Peter yelled as he watched its movements, “I get that it’s Monday but there really no need for violence”

Without missing a beat Peter lashed his arm out and hit his web dispenser aiming right for the lizards head.

The web was close to impacting its face when it used its arm to block it.

But only it wasn’t just his arm.

Once the creature held its forearm up it increased to the size of a shield.

“What the hell?” Peter whispered to himself.

The creatures arm shrunk back to the normal size within seconds.

It wasn’t until it took a couple steps forward that he could see it more clearly.

It was huge, muscles bigger than any wrestler, taller than anyone in the Guinness world record book.

It was all black except for his chest and eyes. His chest had... it had a white spiderman engraving in it while its eyes were the exact same shape as his but in white.

Peter sent out two more webs to grab ahold of him before it managed to dodge both of them and began running at Peter.

“Shit” Peter uttered to himself as he leaped up in order to attempt to attack it from head on.

Only Peter barley made it in the air before one of the creatures arms stretched out longer than humanly possible and grabbed him in the air.

The ‘hand’ grabbed him at the waist and began wrapping around him as the body started catching up to it.

“Karen activate taser webs” Peter let out in a groan it became harder to breathe.

“Taser webs activated” Karen repeated to him.

Peters left arm trapped between himself and the lizards ‘arm’, as it began tightening even more around his waist. He managed to use all of his strength to get his right arm free.

Peter lifted his hand up and began shooting at the monsters face once more, only for it to use its other arm to block the shots.

“Shit shit shit” he panicked.

Before he could get out any more webs the monsters other arm grabbed his right one and began bending it.

Peter let out a scream of pain.

He began gasping for air while trying to get through the screams of his arm being slowly broken.

“If physical damage doesn’t decrease in ten seconds emergency alert will be sent to Tony Stark” Karen reassured him.

Peter didn’t want to drag Tony into this. Yeah Tony was smart and had equipment but this thing was incredibly strong.

“Ten”

“Nine”

Karen began counting down in his suit as he made eye contact with the creature.

“What are you?” Peter managed to get out between breathes.

“Six”

The creature looked at him for a split second before smiling and flashing its huge sharp teeth that made Peter the more fearful than he was during his last moments on Titan.

“Three”

The monster released the pressure on his arm in waist for a split second letting Peter catch his breathe.

“Emergency contact canceled” Karen repeated through his suit.

But in an instant it slammed him to the ground causing pain to go through his entire body.

Peter stared at the thing as it kept a hand on his chest.

“We” it began, “Are Venom”

 

 

 

“Karen” Peter let out in a whisper, “Activate instant kill mode”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for your patience while I wrote this chapter! Comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: @TheDarknessIsComing


	3. Nano-Tech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two week wait for this chapter!

 

"Instant kill mode has been activated" Karen repeated to Peter as venom stared down at him.

The suit automatically enhanced as nano-tech ran over him giving him the full upgrade back to his iron spider suit. 

It gave him a better look at venom through the dark sky and showed him options on where most his most vulnerable places would be.

Peter seized an opportunity for attack while Venom was distracted by the nano tech.

He quickly lifted his left arm up and a small blaster formed out of nowhere. He pressed on where his web shooter would be and a force of power hit Venom right in the face. The pressure caused venom to fall back and gave Peter enough time to stand up.

Peter groaned in pain as his right arm hung completely useless.

He tried to ignore it as he began shooting at targets Karen set up for him. A mixture of fire and regular webs came out.

Venom was still able to block them though and made another run towards Peter.

"Activating shield" Karen said.

Peter held out his left arm in front of his face as a nano-tech shield formed from the ground to the top of his head, along with robotic legs coming out from the back of his suit, they dug into the rooftop. He planted his feet into the ground preparing to use as much of his strength as he could.

Venom slammed into his shield, causing Peter to barley shake.

"I can take him" Peter whispered to himself as confidence set in.

 

-

"We still need to get a caterer and a florist" Pepper sighed as she looked down at her laptop, "There's no way we're going to make the August deadline."

"I'm sure if we just pay a little extra to the companies they'll be able to make the deadline" Tony replied as he sat down next to her on the couch in their bedroom.

"Even if that works we still would need to send out invitations as soon as possible so we can see how many RSVP-"

"Pepper it's going to be okay" Tony said as he cut her off.

"Okay?" Pepper said irritated at him, "The guest list has doubled within the last month, not to mention if those people bring a plus one"

"How about we just elope?" Tony asked her, "It could just be us, you would be less stressed and we'd probably save Happy from a heart attack"

"Now you suddenly want to elope?" Pepper asked with attitude.

"Well no-" Tony began trying to dig himself out of this hole, "I'm just saying-"

"Sir I have a message" Friday interrupted him as she came over the intercom.

Tony sighed as he looked at Pepper who was giving him the stink eye, "What is it?"

"Peter Parker's AI sent out an alert to let you know enhanced combat mode has been turned on" Fridays voice stated.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Whats wrong with enhanced combat mode?" Pepper asked him confused.

"It's instant kill mode" Tony told her as his heart began racing, "Friday whats going on?"

"It seems as if a enhanced individual attacked upper Manhattan, police have confirmed that five have died from what appears to be blunt force trauma and extreme blood loss.  Another five are severely injured." Friday began, "Peter made an attempt to stop the individual but is now suffering from a broken right arm, he turned on enhanced combat mode but the individual is still putting up a strong fight"

"Oh my god" Pepper said.

"I gotta go" Tony stated without even turning back to her as he left the room and made his way outside.

He pressed onto his arc reactor and let his suit submerge him before flying off.

 

-

Peters body slid across the ground as it was thrown across the street and into an alleyway. Venom hadn't backed down a bit.

Peter had managed to get a very good punches in but none seemed to leave any long-term physical affect on the creature in any way.

Venom quickly caught up to his body only for the nano-tech to form another shield. 

But this time Venom was prepared.

It's skin began drooping off of it and wrapping itself around Peter again, causing the shield to be pressed up against his face and block his vision.

"Karen?" Peter managed to get out, "Any help here?"

"Activating defense bomb" Karen said.

"What No-"

Before Peter even had time to retaliate his body was being thrown in the air again.

The bomb was inside of his nano tech, causing Peter to feel the explosion first hand.

His body flew backwards as the pressure hit him, he could feel venom let go as he fell back to the ground. He landed face first. His nano-tech completely gone, just leaving him in his regular spider-man suit.

He groaned in pain as he tried listen for venom.

Only he couldn't listen, all he could hear was a sharp loud ringing noise that was killing his head.

He used his left arm to pull himself up as he looked around, the garbage can next to him was slightly on fire and there was now a crack in the cement from where he'd been laying.

Venom wasn't in sight.

Peter hurried to the end of the alley and began looking around.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

_He got away_.

Peter stood at the end of the alley lost on what to do. He wouldn't make it another round with the lizard without his nano-tech, but he couldn't just let it kill people.

So lost in his thoughts and dealing with the ringing in his ears he completely jumped when he felt slight pressure hit his shoulder.

He flung around ready to start webbing only to see It was the iron man suit, Tony let his mask down a second later.

"Eter" 

Peters could make out half his words as his mentor pulled him closer.

"....Happened?"

"You need......."

Peter just began shaking his head at him, "Venom's still out there"

Tony gave him a confused look.

The shock started to wear off and he started to feel the pain of his broken arm intensify as it started to try and heal incorrectly.

"Pete get ready" 

He was able to make out Tonys full sentence before the man put his helmet back and his hands flew underneath Peters arms and bolted him into the sky in the direction of the compound.

 

-

_ 11:35PM _

"Mr. Stark I'm fine" Peter said as he sat on a stool in the lab.

His arm was currently wrapped up in bandages to help the healing process by done as sufficient as possible. His hearing had quickly come back over the last hour.

"Pete you just got blown up and somehow walked away like it was nothing" Tony exclaimed as he continued walking back and forth with anxiety.

"It was pretty much nothing" Peter admitted trying to reassure him.

Guilt was slowly starting to eat away at Peter over the events. He didn't want Tony worrying that he was about to die _... Again..._

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Friday have you been able to figure out why his AI tried to kill him?"

"Karen" Peter corrected him.

"Kid I swear to god" Tony muttered.

"It seems that the suit began malfunctioning after extreme pressure was put around it and the defense shield. It's likely that the nano-tech began breaking at this time"

"What does she mean by extreme pressure?" Tony asked as he turned to face Peter.

Peter hesitated on his answer trying not to make it sound as weird as it actually was, "Venom... It could use its skin to stretch out, It used it to wrap over me and the shield." 

"It tried to suffocate you?" Tony asked with deep concern in his voice, "Jesus..."

"It was weird" Peter admitted after a moment of silence passed between them, "It referred to itself as a  _we_ "

"As in two or more people?" Tony asked confused.

Peter nodded just as lost with this whole thing as he was.

"Sir may I remind you that you have a very important meeting with Pepper in the morning" Friday began over the intercom, "I suggest getting to bed now"

Tony sighed before looking over to Peter, "I have a backup suit you can use for the time being, we can figure out how to improve it when you come over Friday"

"Friday? Mr. Stark Venom could attack again before that" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah it could" Tony replied, "Which is why I'm going to have the suit alert me if you try to go after him again"

"But Mr. Stark-"

"No buts kid" He stated, "Not until we figure out more about this guy... or  _guys."_  
  
Peter sighed in defeat as he stood up from his stool.

"Go ahead and get to bed. It's a school night" Tony said as he typed away on his computer, "I'll have Happy drive you to school in the morning"

Anxiety coursed through Peter as he remembered school.  _Finals week._

He made his way to the doorway of the lab, "Goodnight" He muttered.

"Goodnight Pete"

 

-

_ 6:45AM _

After the usual of sleeping through his alarm a couple times Peter finally got up, got dressed and answered all Mays texts. He took off the bandage on his arm seeing as it was healed.

He made his way to the outside of the building and met Happy in the car.

"Morning" Happy muttered as he put his sunglasses on.

Peter mumbled it back and pulled out his phone. He got on the schools online textbook and tried to cram as much information in as possible.

 

-

_ 11:52AM _

"Ned come on please" Peter begged as they sat at the lunch table.

"Peter I already told you no" He replied as he took a sip of his milk, "As your guy in the chair I can't let you do that again"

"It's different this time and you know it" Peter whispered, "Venom is far worse than the vulture ever was."

"You almost died last time" Ned whispered back, "And then you did die, I can't loose you again"  
  
"You won't" Peter quietly said back, "I'm smarter now and you know that. Plus you don't have to disable the whole suit, just curfew alerts and when I'm going after venom"

"Peter-" Ned began unsure.

"Dude i'm begging you" Peter interrupted him while adding puppy dog eyes.

Ned glared at him while sighing, "Fine"

"Yes!" Peter cheered, "Thank you"  
  
"Yeah yeah" Ned groaned, "Do you want to come over right after school to do it?"

"Yeah that's good" Peter replied.

 

-

_ 6:35PM _

Peter threw his keys on the kitchen counter as he made his way to his room. He was exhausted and hungry.

He'd rushed over to Neds house after school to get the suit hacked, he stayed over for around an hour before going out and fighting crime. 

He didn't like the fact that history was repeating itself when it came to the suit but he knew it needed to be done. He couldn't sit back and let people die if there was something he could do.

He laid on his bed letting himself slowly drip into unconsciousness. 

"I hope you're happy" Said a voice as his bedroom door swung open.

Peter bolted up as soon as he heard the voice.

"Richard?" Peter groggily asked.

"May told me your little secret" He said with a smirk, "Therefore I hope you're happy with what you're doing to her"

"What?" Peter asked half asleep, "What are you talking about?"

"You're spider-man" Richard stated simply.

Peters mind sprung into action, he wide awake now.

May told him? Why? What the hell was she thinking?

"She..." Peter tried to begin.

"Don't try to deny it" Richard began, "She called me after you texted her at midnight saying you were at Stark's place, she was freaking out thinking you were injured"

Peter was stunned, May had just given up his biggest secret all because he was an idiot who couldn't keep her properly updated on situations.

"What you think running around in spandex shooting slime at things is actually helping people?" Richard fumed, "Last time I checked the Manhattan attacker is still out there"  
  
"I'm trying my best to-" Peter attempted to defend himself.

"Your best obviously isn't good enough!" Richard yelled interrupting him, "...I just want to help you here."  
  
"Help me?" Peter asked confused.

"Yes" Richard said irritated, "It's all over the news about how that lizard got away. When you fuck up again the public is going to ridicule you."  
  
"You just assume I'm gong to mess up again?" Peter asked with attitude in his voice.

Richard let out a chuckle, "Kid, It took you so fucking long to stop the vulture, and looked at all the trouble that caused with the ferry"

Peter looked at him stunned for a moment, is that how the public was viewing him? Some guy who's going to cause chaos in order to catch the bad guy?

"Hell you obviously couldn't help with Thanos" Richard continued, '"You let him kill you. And guess who had to be there to pick up the pieces for May?"

A few seconds passed before Richard went on.

"Me. I had to sit here every night while she cried like a bitch over you" He grumbled, "I had to sit there and watch her spend all her goddamn money on a funeral for a kid whose body wasn't even here."

The words were hitting Peter like bricks, he couldn't imagine all the pain she must have been in. But at the same time Richard was infuriating him, he had no right to talk about May like that.

"Say, do you know how you guys are going to pay your rent next month? Cause she sure as hell doesn't" Richard sneered.

"I've given her every single one of my paychecks" Peter muttered trying to keep his cool, "There's not much else I can do"

"Wow congrats you're making such a difference" Richard replied sarcastically.

Now Peter had enough.

"Maybe the goddamn bills are so high cause a slob moved onto our couch and has been using a shit ton of electricity and eating all the food" Peter snapped.

...

In hindsight Peter should have been able to stop what happened next. His enhanced reflexes should have kicked in, maybe it was the hunger that slowed them down, or maybe it was the fact he had barley slept in twenty four hours.

Richard brought his hand up and smacked Peter hard across his face.

"You're a spoiled shit whose never had to work for a fucking thing in his life" Richard fumed as he grab a hold of the collar on Peters shirt.

Peter could have stopped him, but he knew one wrong move and his super strength could kill Richard in seconds.

But Richards hand putting pressure on Peters chest triggered something in his mind.

_The weight on his chest was back._

It was back and it was starting to replay memories over the past year.

The building falling on top of him.

Thanos slamming him on the ground.

The feeling of his body disintegrating from under him.

In an instant Richard pushed him backwards and let go of his shirt causing Peter to stumble back.

"Tonight be ready around ten"   He sneered, "You're going to start earning your fucking keep around here"

Richard stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Peter fell to the floor and tried to control his breathing.

What did Richard mean by that? What was going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the wait I had some technical difficulties. Please comment and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Tumblr: TheDarknessIsComing


	4. Life Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update.

10:45PM  
Peters POV

Millions of thoughts rushed through my head, Richard and I had been sitting in the car driving for almost an hour without saying a word to each other.

“What the hell is going on?” I thought, “Is he going to kill me? Torture me?”

“I’ve seen the YouTube videos,” Richard muttered interrupting his thoughts, “You’re strong. Really fucking strong.”

I stayed silent as Richard pulled into a parking lot of a huge building.

“You need to start earning your keep,” Richard continued, “My friend Jermey, he owns this place. It’s a shipping company, with your abilities you can get out four to five times the amount in one night compared to a normal one.”

This is what he wanted me to do? Work? I already had a job there was no way I could keep up with another one and school. Plus this couldn’t be legal, most shipping companies require you to be eighteen.

“If you don’t... Well then I’ll tell the whole fuckin world about your little secret” Richard sneered, “How would you like it if Tony Stark went to jail for child endangerment? What about May? She allowed it too”

He sneered as I stayed quiet I knowing what to say. 

I was in all ways screwed. 

“Get out of the fucking car” He stated as he opened his own door.

I walked out and followed him into the building, we checked in at a desk before a man led us to a office.

“Richard!” A man said as he came into the office not to long later.

“Jermey” Richard replied as he stood from his chair, “How are you doing?”

“Good” Jermey replied as he turned his gaze towards me and held out his hand, “You must be Peter, Richards told me a lot of good things about you.”

“He has?” I asked as I shook his hand.

How long had Richard been planning this?

“Oh yeah” Jeremy replied, “Says your real strong.”

Oh my god... did he tell him?

“Anyway,” Richard continued as he looked at Jermey, “We’ll have to do third shift”

They began negotiating me like I was some pawn. I didn’t get a say in anything.

“How much we thinkin an hour?” Richard asked with a chuckle.

“Well if he gets the job done and shows up everyday on time, I was think about a ninety an hour” Jermey replied.

Holy fuck. Ninety dollars an hour? 

They continued finishing up negotiations for around twenty minutes before they finished. 

——

It was official, I would work from 10pm to 4am every night. It was an hour drive out so I would get home in the morning until 5. I guess I would have an hour to nap before heading to school. But still, how the hell was I going to survive this? 

But then again six hours a day.... that was almost six hundred dollars. By the end of the week that’s around three grand. 

I didn’t have a choice.

I had to do it for May.

 

———————————  
10 DAYS LATER  
~FRIDAY 12:30PM~

 

Work, school, sleep.   
Sleep, school, work.

 

That was my entire life now, an endless loop. I would wake up around 9PM and chug a few red bulls. Then I would go to work, and chug a few more red bulls. After that I go to school and then go home to sleep.

Work was weird. Richard would give me a ride out, then I’d have to take the subway home once my shift was over. 

Once I got to work I’d have to privately clock in with my manager Jermey. Then I’d start lifting boxes on to a truck.

It wasn’t an easy job. In order to get my pay I have to do the work of five or six guys in one night.

It was exhausting.

I’d expected weekends to be different, to have more time to sleep and do some spider-man stuff, but instead of that I would work a few hours at the theater.

I was physically and emotionally exhausted.

I looked completely awful, I had dark bags under my eyes, and I was losing weight faster due to my awful diet. 

Drinking so many redbulls a day was starting to take an effect on me. I was always nauseous and barley had any appetite for any other food.

Not to mention the sleep derivation was causing my grades to start lowering from the fact that I no longer could build up the energy to pay attention in class.

I could tell Ned was worried, he would try and do some of my work for me but I refuse the help.

May showed concern but was far to preoccupied with work to really do anything. She worked in the afternoons after I got home from school so I barley saw her as is.

 

To: Happy  
Can’t make it this weekend

Happy  
Everything OK?

...

Me  
Yeah sorry just got a lot of homework.

 

Today marks the third week since I’d had seen or talked to Tony or any of the avengers. I missed hanging out with them. 

I missed Saturday game nights and training and working in the lab.

Hell I’ve been so busy I haven’t even been able to do any Spider-maning all week.

 

I wasn't living anymore, I’m just surviving a day at a time all for a paycheck.

 

——

 

3:00PM

 

 "Peter!" May smiled as he walked through the first door. 

She was glowing with happiness as she set down food on the counter.

"What are you doing home?" Peter asked tiredly as he looked around the apartment confused.

She had been cooking, there was chicken, mash potatoes, corn, stuffing, and macaroni.

"I took a sick day" She said as she pulled him into a hug, "I figured we could have a big family dinner”

"Okay..." Peter said as he tried to hide his exhaustion.

"Come on" She said as she handed him plates and silverware, "Set the table while we wait for Richard"

"Isn't it a little early for dinner?" I asked as he walked over to the table.

"No- No" She said shaking her head, "It's fine."

I nodded as I ignored the fact that something weird was going on. May never did this. May would never waste one of her sick days to just cook and have dinner.

Richard came through the front door moments later holding a cardboard cake box.

"Sorry I'm late" He said as he set the box down on the counter and kissed May.

It took the a couple of minutes to get all the food loaded onto the table before everyone sat down and dug in.

Peter watched as May shook her leg nervously the entire dinner and kept a smile on the whole time. He could also here her heart beat rise.

"How's school?" She asked.

"It's good." I lied, "One more week until summer starts"

"Aren't you just so excited?" She asked.

"Yeah" I lied again, "Stoked."

"How's the Stark internship going?" She asked as she took a sip of water.

"Uh well I haven't been able to go over recently cause of work, but i'm sure that'll change this summer" Pete stated.

-

They continued talking about random things until they were all done with their food.

"It's time" May smiled as she looked over at Richard with huge smile on her face.

"Time for what?" I asked as May took all the dirty plates and put them in the sink.

She came back over a minute later with the box of cake still closed and set it at the end of the table.

My confusion was starting to end as realized what must of been going on. They had to be engaged right? Why else would May be acting like this?

Though I was disappointed to know Richard was going to be around longer, it also gave me relief that she had someone. I hated thinking about going away for college and leaving May here all by herself.

May and Richard stood next to each other as they stared at Peter.

"Peter there's something we need to tell you" May said.

Here it comes.

 

"I'm pregnant!"

 

I opened my mouth to say something but was truly shocked.

What the fuck?

"Oh my god" I finally said as I forced a smile come to my lips.

I stood up from my chair and hugged her.

"I mean are you sure?" Peter asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah" She said as tears formed in her eyes, "I found out last month"

"What?" I asked stunned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well It was right after you came back so I didn't want to ambush you" She began, "And... my doctor confirmed I have a high risk pregnancy due to my age, so I didn't want to get my hopes up. But I went in for a check up today and she said things are looking really well"

"May,” I began as I tried to push all the overwhelming thoughts out of my mind, "That's amazing!"

"You have to see the cake" Richard said as he opened the box.

They got a custom cake where a picture of the ultrasound was printed on it.

"That's incredible" I said still in a state of shock, "Is it like a gender reveal cake?"

"No not yet" May said, "We're debating whether or not we want to wait till they're born so its a surprise"

"When are you due?" I asked.

"Late December" May replied.

"Wow" I said truly stunned.

"Lets dig in!" May ecstatically said.

A million thoughts rushed threw my head.

How the hell are four of us going to fit in here? How the hell are we going to pay all the medical cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mays in her early 40’s in my story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Did you like this chapter?


End file.
